Project:About/Birth
|initiation = |conclusion = Adoption |firsttitle = May 11th, 2016 |first = creates the Wiki. |secondtitle = May 27th, 2016 |second = VSTF establish a semi-permanent presence, increasing steadily until the end of the Era. |thirdtitle = June 2nd, 2016 |third = makes an adoption request. |fourthtitle = June 11th, 2016 |fourth = (old name) creates his own adoption request. |fifthtitle = June 12th, 2016 |fifth = Ziga calls for new leadership to combat vandalism. |sixthtitle = June 17th, 2016 |sixth = *Crafe’s adoption request is rejected. *Ziga’s request for Admin rights is instead granted to due to popular support. *VSTF withdraw from the Wiki. |seventhtitle = |seventh = |eighthtitle = |eighth = |ninthtitle = |ninth = |tenthtitle = |tenth = |crats1 = |sys1 = }} Characterized by rapid, but heavily disorganized activity, the Birth Era of the Diep.io Wiki was chaotic and plagued with vandalism. Despite this, a groundwork was successfully established, upon which the Wiki would grow. Overview Picture a world in constant war, where no side has leadership and anarchy runs free. Every side has a wish and few others support it, but want to keep to their own agendas. That is the one true constant of the Birth Era. Leadership was non-existent, as the Founder left the day the wiki was created after making a mere seven edits. Diep.io itself was smaller at this time, and only about 8 pages existed when the old Bureaucrat, first entered the warzone. Pages were still steadily created at this time, but slowly, and with much disorganization as the layout and info within them was constantly disputed. Back in the birth era days, the wiki looked nowhere near as good as it does now. Code was nonexistent and grammar was a huge issue. Pages were also extremely disorganized, often having no rhyme or reason why they were created. The Theme looked nowhere as good as it is now; the wiki theme was Carbon in the Theme Designer. Some articles were simply singular sentences and short phrases, lacking images and important stuff we take for granted today. Many of the users of this era have since fallen inactive, save for a select few veterans who are still going on strong, supporting this wiki through its roughest times. Back to the important stuff. Many conflicts occurred during this time period mainly because there was no leader. The only unison that could be found before Ziga made the adoption request and people came together to choose a leader, was the now dead , readable on the . Everyone edited that page, creating new sections for their work, but daily it was harassed and plagued with vandalism. But eventually, was brought in and vandalism ceased for a long time. On June 12th, Ziga created the leadership election thread, and three steady competitors rose from among the rest. These were , , and Ziga himself. Many days and a speech on ending vandalism later, won the election and was promoted to Administrator for a two month period before being allowed Bureaucrat rights, due to the Adoption regulations. And so, with usurp of wiki control, true leadership now in motion, and the change to no longer letting users without an account edit, the Birth Era ended. Era}} Category:History